Hot-shot
by MusicalMusa
Summary: Who doesn't like any hot summer love?


**This idea just popped out last night and decided to write out for you guys xD I watched a movie and mixed the idea with this :D so please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hot-shot

In the middle of summer where the temperature had took some time to rise and let all it's warmth take over the magical dimension there was an irritated girl who stormed in to her room with 2 bags in her tight grip, she had just left her vibrating phone out in the living room out of anger and annoyance.

Magix, the city which had every kind of being living in it, was the place to be if you want to feel the heat of the season.

"Shit" the girl, who wasn't in to the whole sweating thing because of the summer heat, was trying to get all her stuff packed as quickly as possible so she could avoid a certain someones arrival.

Even though the air conditioning was on and all the windows had been covered up summer wasn't going to let this girl miss out on the season, she was still sweating in her thin shirt and underwear.

She took the clothes in her closet, she took the music sheets that were scattered on the desk, and she grabbed all her CD's that were lying on either the shelf or on the floor which she never bothered to clean till today.

But suddenly, with her accurate hearing, she heard the door to the apartment click open. _Oh, shit!_

She began to breathe in and out, trying to control herself and her emotions. It was something she had manage to perfect throughout _their_ relationship.

"C'mon, Muse" a tall man who looked to be in his early 20's carefully opened the door and pouted to add some effect to his plead.  
"I don't have time for this at all, Riven" she kept packing her clothes, messily, like she didn't care how it looked liked.

With his name said Riven walked towards her and began unpacking her clothes from the her bag. While she placed more things in her bag, he kept taking them out.

She noticed.

"God, Riven!" she pushed him away and stormed out of the room which happened to be the one they shared.

He followed her, grinning.

"I'm tired of all the crap you've done!" she was walking to their bathroom and started to get _her _stuff, toothbrush, napkins, soaps, lotions, everything except one.  
He kindly blocked her hand from the picture that was stuck to the mirror "Uh-uh, I had these developed" he took the picture from the mirror.

It was the only decent picture, as Musa said, of her that Riven had taken while they were still college students in Alfea and RF.

"Then have them!" she pushed him away and left the bathroom, she then proceeded to the living room.

She scanned it for a brief moment before she sorted out which belonged to her and which to him.

_Paintings, _her's. _Barbels, _definitely his. _Crystal decorations, _her's. _Books, _his.

But she first grabbed a framed music sheet that was hung up on the wall.

"That's mine" he took it from her with just the right amount of force with his pride leaking from his smiling face, he couldn't careless about this little argument.  
"No" she tried to grabbed it from him, all her weight on his back with both her arms reaching out for the small frame "I made that"  
"For me" he hanged it back on the wall and looked back at her "Can we stop this nonesense now?"

She twitched, a bit vexed with his calm side.

Musa turned away from him and began to grumpily get her things so she could pack them and leave.

He followed her once again.

"You can't be serious, Musa" he leaned on the doorway and watched his girlfriend put everything he had taken out back in the bag, she wasn't even paying any attention to him.

Musa opened her closet once again and took a pair of jeans out, she stared in to Riven's eyes with a hint of anger and began to wear the denim on. She fixed her hair, wiped her sweat, and grabbed her glasses from the side.

After all these years of writing music, day or night, her eyesight had given up on her and had resulted to some blurriness. But hey, Riven never mind.

"You know this is really low" he moved to the side as she grabbed her things and left the room so she could proceed to packing the rest of the things she didn't get "As in _very _low for this argument"  
She dropped her bag on the couch and began to pack the rest of her things "And you were just so low to even start the fight" she coldly retorted.

It wasn't like they had this huge fight to begin with, but they had a fight which resulted for her actions to come to this.

"Come on" he watched her from behind and began to scratch his nape, Riven was actually getting impatient and annoyed "I'm sorry, okay?"

She didn't respond, Musa just continued her packing.

"Muse" he rolled his eyes "Can you just stop packing?" he took a step to the right and peeked if she would even think about his appeal.

But nothing.

As she was stuffing the few remaining things in her bag Riven sighed and said "I'm sorry, okay?"

Musa looked to her side but had finished packing, she pulled the zipper to a close and let out a heavy breath.

She looked back at her bag then at the mirror in front of her. She looked pretty messed up. It was hot, he was annoyed, and she was stuck with him in this small apartment. What could be better? How did a hot headed guy and perpetually angry girl get stuck into something like this?

Here's the answer _"I love you"_ Riven, with his arms crossed, whispered as he watched her fixing herself.  
"I love you too" she answered without hesitation but paused as she realized what she had just said, _crap._  
He smiled "I heard that!" Riven chuckled and came up to her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her in to a hug "I heard what you said!"

She blushed, not saying anything to him.

_"So don't leave already" _he whispered in to her ear, Riven drew his fingers through her arms and entwined his fingers with hers, _perfect_.  
Musa nodded and looked to her right where she met his cheek "Okay"  
"I'm sorry, okay?" he turned his head towards her and kissed her nose before smiling.

She nodded again.

"You won't do it again?" she pouted, making sure it was the face he couldn't resist.  
"I promise" he laughed and pulled away one of his hands away from hers, he reached inside his pocket and presented it to her.

It was a small plastic cup of chocolate pudding, one of Musa's favorite sweets since she was a child.

"I won't take your pudding without permission ever again" he grinned and gave her the sweets that she had been craving for.  
"Great!" she laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, Musa removed her glasses and threw them on the coffee table then she walked over to master's bedroom.

Riven still couldn't process why she decided to leave the house just because of pudding, it was just food to him.

Musa turned to him as she opened the cup of chocolaty goodness, as she would refer it to "So now, don't you ever get a newly pregnant girl mad in the middle of summer" she smiled at him.

* * *

**The cover is Musa's picture in the bathroom :)**


End file.
